The Mystery!
by Ddd665
Summary: The girls just lost there loving father, the Professor. Blossom decides they need to take a break from this sadness, so she is taking them on a vacation for 3 months. But when they arrived for their vacation, murders of young girls start. The girls can't help but stick their noses in. But 4 mystery and Hot guys showed up. It is the Rowdy Ruff Boys who are trying to solve it!
1. Chapter 1

1 Prologue

That day...

The rain wouldn't stop falling...

Bubbles wasn't being "The Joy and the Laughter."

She sobbed in her hands, never stopping...

Blossom was distracted from her role as " Commander and the Leader."

She only hugged Bubbles and Bunny...

Buttercup trying hard not to cry...

She was living up to her nickname "The Toughest Fighter."

Bunny was crying in her big sister's arms.

Her nickname "The Cheery Adventurous" wasn't there anymore.

"I don't believe this shit! The Professor would never disappear and leave use behind!"

Buttercup screamed...

Few day's later...

The Utonium sister's stand in front of an new grave.

Their father's empty coffin sat in the grave...

The police told the girls how sorry they were...

They couldn't even find their father's body...

Buttercup was having a hard time containing her fury and sadness...

"I don't believe those damn asshole's! The Professor is still alive! I know it!"

Buttercup said...

The Mystery in Italy!

It's been months science the Professor's disappearance.

Blossom walking down the hallway.

Her employ's have been keeping her busy and stressful...

She was the boss after all.

She sighed.

Then it hit her like a speeding arrow.

She picked up her cell phone up.

She quickly dial a number.

"Hello, yes. I want 4 plane tickets to Italy please. Also make those tickets top class. I want them to arrive to my house in a hour. Also I want a flight that is leaving Italy in one day before tomorrow. Yes, thank you very much..."

Blossom said into her phone.

She gave the person, her address to her house.

" Angel, can you please come to my office , please." Blossom said into her work hotline.

"Coming right away." she heard her young assistant said thought the phone.

In 10 seconds, a beautiful blonde hair and blue eye's women enter Blossom's office.

"What do you need Miss. Blossom?" Angel asked

"Angel, you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Blossom. I need you to do me a big favor. I want you to contact my sister's and tell them to pack their bag, we are going on a long vacation. But there is something in for you if you do this job for me. You get to go on a free trip in Hawaii and it will be all pay for." Blossom said to her assistant.

Her assistant nodded.

"Thank you so much Blossom! I will do it right away!" her excited assistant shouted.

"Oh one more thing Angel, tell my sister's to meet me at my house with their bags packed." Blossom said to Angel.

Angel nodded and skipped out of the her office.

Blossom stood up from her chair, her long red hair swept over her shoulder.

She stacked her paper's in a neat pile and she shut down her computer(after she saved all her documents in a file.)

She hurry to her car..

She wanted to hurry to her house to get ready to meet her sister's.

When she pulled into her drive way, she saw her sisters.

Waiting for her.

"What is so important for us to pack are bags and come to you're house, Blossom!" Buttercup shouted.

"I'll explain to you all when we get inside." Blossom said

Hi there reader's! I am trying a different writing style. So if you are confuse. I am sorry! I am not trying to confuse you! Hoped you enjoyed reading the Prologue. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boy's! They all belong to Craig McCracken! Reading the Fanfiction called "Retracing Steps" had inspired to write a mystery and romance fanfiction, just saying I like mystery, romance, and Suspense fanfiction, to so I decided to write a mystery and romance fanfiction of the PowerPuff Girls! I do own this idea and the story! So please send in some reviews on fanfiction. I am also posting this on my facebook to.

Ddd665.


	2. 2 Chaper I: Italy

2 Chapter I: Italy!

Buttercup was in a really bad mood!

What was replaying in her mind was the talk last night at her oldest sister's house.

Flashback

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny had arrived at the same time.

"Why did we have to meet up Blossom here?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup turn to her and shook her head.

"I am not sure, but I want to know why we had to pack are bags! I bet we are going on a trip!" Bunny said really excited.

"Ugh, these two are annoying!" There black haired sister thought!

Buttercup turn to open her duffle bag, to pull out her green ipod.

But her squealing sister's caught her attention.

She looked up to see her oldest sister drive in her pink car.

She throw her green ipod back into her duffle bag.

Mumbling about not listing to her music...

"Girls we are going on a vacation. I bought something for each of you." Blossom said.

She threw me a pair of new ear buds, Bubbles an Italian language book, and Bunny a camera.

"Grazie mille, Blossom!" Bubbles said

Buttercup smiled and nodded!

Bunny gave Blossom a tackle hug.

"I am all glad that you like you're gifts. We are heading to Italy, tomorrow so come on in and relax."

Blossom said.

End of flashback.

The Mystery!

So this is how we end up on this stupid plane. Bunny is jumping up and down in her seat.

Blossom was reading a book by James Patterson. (I love James Patterson's books!) Bubbles was reading her Italian language book. " Ugh how much longer are we gonna be on this stupid damn plane!" I shouted. Blossom looked up from her book, Bubbles stop reading her Italian language book onto her lap. Bunny stop jumping in her seat. "Buttercup ,we have one more hour to go. Then we have all day to rest at our beautiful hotel." Blossom said. "Che desiderano Star Hotel, is where we are staying." Bubbles said. "Ugh wake me up when we land." I said and I feel into a blissful dream.

Hour later...

"Wake up Buttercup!" I heard my third oldest sister call my name. " Ugh finale we get to get off the plane." I mumbled. We grabbed our bags. "Cabina, per favore!" Bubbles said. A cab man took our bag's and stuff them into the trunk. "Potete prendere a questo indirizzo?" Bubbles said as she showed him a piece of paper with the address of our hotel. "Si." said the cab driver. " What did he say, Bubbles?" Blossom asked her. "He said, Yes." The cab driver took use to the hotel. Bubbles paid him and said "La ringrazio." Then we walk in and check in. " We got the biggest room here which is room 843." Blossom said. We took a evader to the 27th floor. The evader had really boring evader music. I went to my pocket and pull out my green ipod and plug the distasteful music that is called evader music. I was jamming to Three Day's Grace. Blossom tap my arm and motion me to get off the evader. It took us a while to find our room. But we finale we did. I fell onto our couch. "Finale we are we can relax." I said. Blossom sat on a light red chair. "Yeah I never sat that long for a very long time." Blossom said. Bunny stood on the balcony letting a light breeze in. "She was taking pitchers of the street. "We have an awesome view of the Colosseum!" Bunny said.

Hi readers, hoped you like it! I will give translation down below the Disclaimer. Oh yeah pretty please send in reviews! :) Oh yeah Wishing Star Hotel is just a hotel that I made up, so to let you know that there is no hotel called Wishing Star Hotel in Italy! Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boy's! They belong to Craig McCracken!

Che desiderano Star Hotel. (Wishing Star Hotel.)

Cabina, per favore! (Cab, please!)

Potete prendere a questo indirizzo? (Can you please take us to this address?)

Si (Yes)

La ringrazio (Thank you.)

Ddd665


End file.
